


Baby & a Pharo

by Cherin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem is at a loss what to do, Baby God, Baby Yugi, Eventual Pairings, First story on here, I like the way the title sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherin/pseuds/Cherin
Summary: What happens when Ancient Egyptians receive a gift from the gods? Will Yugi ever remember the crazy adventures he has in Ancient Egypt?





	1. Puzzle and a Babe

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was writing the second chapter I was like "hm, i wanna post this on ao3 too"  
> so here it is ^^

**Puzzle and a Babe**

**\---**

He had never been prepared enough to become king of Egypt. Nor had he had any time to think about creating a heir. So why had the gods decided to pester him with this mockery?

* * *

Yugi was said to be years ahead of his development. Able to solve a 1000 piece puzzle at his very young age was a miracle. So, his grandfather went out of his way to buy Yugi a 5000 piece jigsaw puzzle. Yugi was quick to start. He selected the outer sides first, starting with one piece, trying to fit all of the selected pieces with that one piece on both sides. He yawned and rubbed his eye a little. He was picked up and laid in his little bed with his plushies. It was time for sleep. Yugi dreamt about his puzzle. He dreamt about finishing the puzzle… What a nice dream…

 

Wake up. It’s time for food. They tried to give him this yucky, weird-colored thing.

“Yuugiii open up honey, look, here comes the plane vroom!”

Yugi looked with open mouth at the plane. It flew right into his mouth and he didn’t like it. He started to cry a little, coughed, and shook his head. His mother sighed and prepared the bottle. Yugi was confused. Why was he not allowed to suckle anymore? Yugi started to cry once more, receiving a caring caresses to calm him down.

 

He was given the bottle, and his tiny hands tried to grab for it, trying to wrap his tiny little fingers around the bottle.

 

Yugi liked bath time!

 

He splashed the water around, making babbling sounds. “Awu…” He splashed again, “Buawu!”

Oh… what was that…? It was a bright color…

His grampa’s hand reached for it, squeezing it.

“SQUEAKY!”

Yugi was caught by surprise. What was that!? What a weird sound! He wanted it! He wanted it!! Yugi held out his hands and got the weird thing. “You like the rubber ducky Yugi?”

Yugi squeezed the rubber ducky.

“Squeak.” The baby was totally fascinated by the new object he ended up not working on his puzzle. The ducky however was not interesting for too long and a few days Yugi returned to work on his puzzle.

 

To Yugi’s mother and grandfather, it was almost as if the pieces found their way to the right place themselves. But that couldn’t be possible…

 

It was one of those cold winter days, and Yugi was playing on his blanket with his toys and the puzzle. Grampa had just gone outside to shovel some snow, and Yugi could see him from the window. It was probably the first time he was unsupervised for a short amount of time in a while. Yugi watched as the puzzle pieces started floating around, assembling themselves into one big picture. The last piece floated right in front of Yugi and he grabbed it slowly. Yugi looked at the window, sucking on his binky before placing the last piece in its place.

 

Oh! It was a triangle! Yugi had seen this before! Where though… He knew grandpa had something to do with it.

Wait… Was it glowing? Yugi put his hand on the puzzle to watch it disappear! Wow! It glowed even more and- Oh no, he couldn’t pull out! Oh no! Now he was scared…

* * *

“I’ve told you that nobleman and his pet monkey would cause trouble!” Priest Seth growled, using a pole to try and reach the golden pendant that hung on the hook above him and the pharaoh.

“We needed that nobleman to fund our army, and the city!” Atem snapped back.  
“Well maybe we’d have more money of our own if you stopped wasting it on things we don’t need! Like giving money to the enemies for a treaty!”

“OH SO IT’S MY FAULT NOW!?”

“WE COULD HAVE EASILY DEFEATED THE LOT!”

“AND LOST MEN OF OUR OWN, WHICH WE CANNOT AFFORD!”

 

Both men were too busy to hear the popping sound above them, nor the baby that floated there for a moment, grabbing the pendant in fascination, before succumbing to gravity again.  
“Auwauwuwawa!”

“Look Seth,” The king of Egypt tried to calm down a little, “I’ve had it till-”

The thin cord of the pendant, strained under the weight, snapped, and the child fell, right in front of the pharaoh and the priest.

 

Atem’s reflexes jumped in and he caught the small child before it fell on the ground, his knees scraping across the floor as he did so…

The god puzzle glowed softly as the child held it, trying to bite on it although having no teeth.

 

The priest looked surprised at his king.  
“Where… WHERE IN RA’S NAME DID THIS BABY COME FROM!?”

The baby in question started crying at the mutual yelling now. Atem tried his best to comfort the child, not wanting to scare the child.  
In succeeding to do so, he noticed the strange clothing the child had. A loose-fitting, one-piece garment. It was a light-mauve, or even blue, color and made of a soft fabric, probably wool…

  
Atem’d never seen anything like it…

The child raised its hand to Atem’s face, touching his chin curiously. Then, they went over to his godly, blessed and blonde locks of hair. The baby squealed happily, before pulling on the hair a little. Speaking of the baby’s hair… He had a lot of it himself! And it looked almost just like Atem’s!

  
“Now what?”

 

* * *

 

If anyone was wondering how this story came to be... it was because of this drawing i made

 


	2. Seeing yourself in someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships come with patience.

 

 

“I want to know where this child came from at once!”

 

That was what he had ordered the servants. Find the missing mother of the child. Atem sat in his throne, drumming his nails impatiently on the armrest.

Said child was crawling around at his feet, babbling about. It was surely lively for one. It stopped doing so however when a woman walked in, bowing before the pharaoh. 

 

“Pharaoh, should I attend your knees?”

 

The young king looked up, not even noticing the scratches he had earned of when he had to save the child. With a permitting nod, the healer set to work. He watched as the baby sat next to his two high priests, who were playing senet. 

 

“Pa!” The child let out a short, high-pitched shriek as he pointed at something in the sky. It was the pharaoh’s falcon! Atem dismissed the healer and got up, holding his arm up for the message bird to deliver him the note he returned. However the falcon did not land on the pharaoh’s arm, instead, it flew all the way to the young newcomer. 

 

The child gasped at the bird, and the bird chirped back, as if mimicking the child.

 

The king whistled, and the bird looked up. It flew of to sit on its master’s arm at last, watching as Atem got the pouch from its leg. It got a treat and hopped onto the small man’s shoulder, watching everyone else in the room with a nasty glare. 

 

“Shimon has send news!” Atem read, “He has been able to convince the leader of our enemies to try out a treaty. They shall be our allies from now on. We will not force them to believe in our gods, and we shall not go to lengths as to enslave them, rather to provide them work with a fair payment such as bronze and copper coins and some food. Seems reasonable…”

Atem let the bird off his shoulder and onto the back of his throne, it’s favorite spot After the pharaoh’s hair.

 

Seth rolled his eyes and pulled his lips. He was going to say something, when he noticed the little hand moving the pieces on the board. “Hey!” He scolded the child brutely. Atem growled at the priest as he moved over to pick up the child. Said baby seemed to be a bit tired, and snuggled into the small, but fierce king’s arms, starting to give off a glow as he held the puzzle.   
  
The pharaoh and priests stared in awe as the puzzle started to glow as well, the child suddenly evaporating into small, golden lights.

 

Yugi yawned as he sat up and looked around. Grampa just got inside… the house…. Wait… He wanted to be held and made a whining sound. Plump arms picked him up, and he snuggled back into them as he was driven to sleep. Something dropped out of his tiny hand, and somewhere in the past, an ancient pharaoh and his priests were freaking out too much to notice a white stone was missing from their board.

 

* * *

 

“Could it really be? The gods send us a… A child?” Atem pondered. Seth and Mahaad watched quietly. It was possible…

“But why?” Mahaad questioned. 

 

“You doubt the pharaoh’s judgement!?” Seth snapped.

“N-No! I’m sorry my pharaoh!” Mahaad bowed his head. Atem dismissed them.

 

He wondered about this child. This… God baby even. “Perhaps it’s a sign sire, to start thinking about an heir… he did look very much like yourself…”

“Hmm… perhaps,” He considered Seth’s suggestion. The other priest held his head bowed, but the pharaoh quickly patted head. “Mahaad, I entrust you with this task. Find me a queen. I do not care how many you need to look for, I am sure you shall find the right one.”

“Yes Sire!” Mahaad bowed against the floor before taking off, setting to work at once.

 

“... Play a game?” Atem picked up the senet-sticks and shook them around. They clattered in his hands and Seth watched them nervously. “I do believe i should check up on lighting the candles in the shrine,” He said before taking off. Atem sighed. He could never get a quiet moment with his cousin, and if he tried to make up after a fight… Seth always ran away.

 

Atem sat bored in his throne again, thinking about the child. His bird chirped at him and he sighed. He better got to write a letter back to Shimon. But he could let his bird rest for now. The healer once more attended to his knees and he fell away to sleep in his throne.

* * *

 

Yugi was two when grampa got back his old baby toys from the attic. Not that Yugi remembered much of them, but he looked around and picked out a peculiar golden-colored, rectangle box. There was a weird sign on it, but Yugi liked the surface of the sign reflecting close objects, and the smooth surface was calming. 

 

Yugi was playing around with the puzzle pieces as his mom was cooking in the kitchen. 

“Pawua!” He still garbled, but had become more vocal. Yugi was trying, but his development on speech was not going that fluently…

 

Perhaps being amongst some of his age would help him on his way, the doctor had said.

**Seeing yourself in someone else**

**\---**

Yugi watched as Joey was gnawing on a candy stick, and Seto looked enviously at the ball next to Yugi. Yugi stared at it for a moment before rolling the ball over with a smile. He expected the other to roll the ball back, but Seto grabbed the ball and threw it against Joey’s head instead. “Play with the ball!” Seto demanded. He was the oldest of them. Joey looked up and threw the ball back, glaring. “That pain!”

Seto snickered as he watched Yugi getting up to wobble over to Joey, looking concerned. The blond toddler glared at Yugi and pushed him over. Yugi started crying, and Seto quickly got over to make sure Yugi was ok. Joey looked away angrily and fixed his attention to the puzzle Yugi had been playing with. He destroyed whatever pieces that were linked ad stole one of Yugi’s puzzle pieces, putting it in his pockets before running of to the kitchen.

 

Seto desperately tried to calm Yugi so he rolled over the ball to the younger very softly. Yugi looked up and rolled it back, giggling bubbly as it returned. Joey returned with his candy stick all gone, and kicked the ball away as it was passing over to Yugi. However he tripped, and fell face first on the floor. Yugi gasped and called for his mother quickly. “Mama! Mama!!” 

 

Ms Mutou seemed surprised when she heard the small voice and quickly tended to Joey. She petted Joey’s head, trying to comfort the child. Yugi blinked, watching as his mother tended the other child. 

 

He looked at where Joey had fallen and picked up a puzzle piece. Suddenly, Yugi got up and went to grab another puzzle box. He nearly dragged it into the kitchen, Seto helping him along the way, before giving it to Joey. Joey seemed happy with it, so now they were all friends again! 

  
Yugi yawned, as he lied in his bed. He dreamed of a place… He did not remember the dream when he woke up, however he was satisfyingly happy about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :D  
> Yugi can be excused for his simplistic story telling because he is a baby. Don't be hard on him XD
> 
> the tittle should be pretty obvious- it's about yugi and joey- and something they did both in this chapter XD

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter might be longer or shorter- depends what i have that i can post and how much time i've had to write it ^^"


End file.
